


all mine

by prompto



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: //face in hands, Blowjobs, I fucking hate you sarah, I got dragged into a dirty conversation and this happened cause of it, M/M, i'm sorry if this isn't my best, midotaka - Freeform, slight su-megane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima gets possessive one day, and Takao more than happily obliges to the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esbee/gifts).



> This developed from a conversation I had with someone, and dear lord I hope this isn't the worst thing I've ever written.

" _Shin-chan_.."

Takao shuddered. He hadn't been expecting the sudden streak of possessiveness on Midorima's part-- not that he was complaining either.

It had him too eager though, staring down at how the other had dropped to his knees so easily. The clinking of a belt being undone was heard shortly after, and before he knew it he felt the traces of Midorima's lips at the tip of his cock.

Those green eyes stared at him intently, surveying Takao's every movement as he ran his hands along to his hips to both grip in a way that was supportive and reinforcing the notion that 'this is mine'. Midorima's long fingers dug against Takao's sides and had the raven-haired man choking out a slight gasp from the roughness alone.

How funny it was that a simple interaction with one person could so easily be mistaken. Of course, this was Midorima, and he was normally one to express his emotions more so in the physical sense. The way that mouth wrapped around his cock made him shift his hips forward suddenly for a moment, and the loss of warmth snapped him out of his haze. His cock had slipped, passing Midorima's lips in the hasty movement, and he glanced down to see how he'd slipped between the other's glasses and smudged hints of pre-cum on the lens.

"Aha-ha..sorry  _Shin-chan_..you just got me so excited here.." Takao panted somewhat, shifting back enough to allow Midorima to run his hand back over the base of his cock. The pre-cum was still present on the lens, and for some reason the sight of it made Takao even harder.

The slight utterance of  _'baka'_  was heard before Midorima resumed his ministrations with much more intent than before. Pushing Takao's hips against the wall harshly, Midorima flicked his tongue down the full length of that cock that was too wet and throbbing some with each trace of his mouth over him.

Dragging his fingers beneath the white button-down, Midorima scratched and gripped at the skin there. He wanted to leave his mark in every possible place. It was rather annoying how all these girls kept trying to steal away moments with what was  _his_.

The rough treatment made Takao run his hand down into strands of dark green hair, gripping just as harshly in return while thrusting his hips forward to slightly fuck the other's mouth. If his Shin-chan was aiming to treat him this way, well, he'd have to ensure the other understood he was willing to give back just as much in return. Knowing he was able to get Midorima so riled up had him muttering that name in a low mantra laced with desire for him and no one else.

He should've known that. God knows all he ever did was chase after Midorima. Always keeping a steady eye on him, always having such utterly delicious thoughts revolving around his Shin-chan, always ensuring he made such thoughts known through little text messages he'd send late at night when they were both laying in bed and..

It never compared to the real thing though. The feel of Midorima's mouth on him as he fucked his mouth now without abandon-- god Takao stared down to see how Midorima's face was steadily becoming even messier, and in just a few more licks and thrusts surely it'd be even worse.

The thought alone made Takao groan harshly, gripping at Midorima's hair to force him forward. As that mouth enveloped his cock entirely, hitting the back of the other's throat, Takao completely unraveled.

Hardly the first traces of cum were released on Midorima's tongue before Takao pulled back enough to stroke over his cock, letting the streams of cum fall carelessly over Midorima's face. Some hit his cheek and his glasses were nearly coated in it.

Midorima stared up at Takao. Despite having flustered cheeks, his lips red from the harsh fucking in his mouth, and the mess that had been made on his face-- he was still far too hard just from how Takao said that nickname that had been made just for him.

"H-Hah..you look so good like that  _Shin-chan_.."


End file.
